This Letter From Me To You
by JL.Lightning25
Summary: Dan jika itu terjadi, aku akan menuliskan sebuah cerita, dengan awal yang jauh lebih baik.. Suatu hari, kita bertemu... Kau dan aku, teman dalam keabadian (Curhatan tentang Author tolol yang masih belum percaya dengan kepergian Jonghyun #RIP Jonghyun)


This Letter From Me To You

.

.

.

Hanya berisi corat-coret isi hati seorang Author tolol yang masih belum percaya akan kepergianmu, Kim Jonghyun..

.

.

.

18 Desember 2017... Siang itu tidak terlalu panas. Tetapi di Negaramu sudah memasuki musim salju. Dingin, dan pasti sangat dingin. Beku rasanya jika kau keluar seorang diri tanpa balutan jaket kulitmu yang Bagus dan modis itu.

Aku.. Bukanlah orang yang kau kenal, bukan pula satu dari jutaan fans-mu di luar sana. Tetapi siang itu, aku merasa benar-benar seperti 'Jantungku berdetak begitu cepat seolah terkena serangan jantung'. Berlebihan memang.

Berita kodian yang membahas mengenai kepergianmu yang terlalu mendadak. Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Pikirku adalah, kau pergi terlalu cepat dengan depresi sebagai penyebab kepergianmu.

Harapku dihari itu adalah 'Itu hanya berita hoax' atau 'Orang iseng yang sedang ingin menjatuhkan dirimu dan kawan-kawanmu'. Tetapi semua berita mengatakan kau benar-benar pergi. Namun aku masih mencoba untuk berpikir positif, kau tidak akan pernah pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau cintai.

Semua idola selalu mengatakan jika Fans mereka adalah orang yang ia cintai. Apa kau juga seperti itu?

Terlintas dalam benakku jika kau tidak benar-benar mencintai fansmu. Karena kau meninggalkan mereka dengan keegoisanmu sendiri. Tetapi kemudian aku berpikir, aku tidak bisa menyalahkan dirimu karena aku tidak ada di posisimu.

Orang kuat mana yang bisa hidup dalam tekanan loyalitas seperti dirimu? Orang kuat mana yang bisa hidup dalam depresi yang bahkan kau sendiri pun tak tahu apa penyebabnya..Atau orang kuat mana yang bisa hidup dalam kesendirian sementara kau harus berpura-pura tersenyum seolah kau baik-baik saja..

Tapi KAU!

Kau adalah salah satu dari si kuat itu. Kau, sekali lagi kau.. si kuat yang selalu mencoba untuk tersenyum dan bermain drama paling menyakitkan dan sadis.

Kau tetap berdiri, menciptakan karya-karya Indah hanya untuk menghibur para penggemarmu di luar sana. Saat itu harusnya aku tahu, kau hanya mencoba untuk berbagi ceritamu pada kami. Dan kau sama sekali tidak menginginkan pujian atas hal itu.

Sejak masih sangat muda kau terus berjuang. Hingga kau meraih kemenangan dengan keyakinan di hatimu. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu-mengenai kehidupan para selebiritis di luar sana.

Tetapi hari itu... Aku benar-benar mengerti mengapa kau memilih untuk pergi. Meski semua orang akan berkata caramu itu salah.

Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyalahi dirimu tentang itu. Karena setidaknya kau pernah mencoba..

Dibandingkan dengan perjuanganku, aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya.

Oppa..

Aku juga punya seorang idola. Dan Setiap waktu dia berkata, dia mencintai fans-nya lebih dari apapun. Setiap waktu pula dia selalu berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik untuk fansnya. Hidup dalam cacian bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mungkin itulah yang kalian rasakan.

Aku bukan fansmu..

tapi aku tahu tentang dirimu... Dan sangat menyakitkan bagiku saat tahu kau benar-benar pergi..

Kau juga sama denganku..

Jika aku menginginkan hidup bahagia dan kebebasan dalam berpendapat. Kau pun juga sama.. Karena sehebat apapun kemampuanmu, kau tetaplah manusia biasa yang ingin hidup tenang tanpa masalah.

Oppa..

Kau sudah berjuang cukup keras.. Kau butuh istirahat..Aku mungkin tidak tahu depresi apa yang melanda hidupmu selama ini.. Tapi dengan hanya mengatakan Rest In Peace rasanya bagiku itu tidak cukup..

Aku ingin bercerita sedikit saat pertama kali aku tahu tentangmu..

Sekitar penghujung tahun 2011..Aku yang saat itu berusia 13 tahun membeli sebuah majalah remaja di toko buku di sebuah mall yang cukup ternama di kebilangan Jakarta Selatan.

Saat itu sepupuku lebih dulu membaca majalah tsb dan berteriak histeris saat melihat berita mengenai dirimu dan teman-temanmu.

Dia bilang "Shinee itu keren". Aku yang saat itu bahkan belum terlalu mengerti dunia kpop pun hanya mengernyitkan keningku dan berkata 'Mereka aneh'.

Saat itu pula ada sebuah sticker sebagai hadiah dari bundle tsb. Yang mana sticker itu adalah sticker bergambar wajahmu dan teman-temanmu manismu itu.

Sepupuku memintaku untuk memberikan sticker tsb padanya. tapi aku menolak, entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak ingin memberikanmu padanya.

Sampai di rumah, aku yang saat itu tidak pernah menghias dinding kamarku dengan berbagai macam hiasan berpikir. Jika kamarku terlalu sepi tanpa hiasan. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menempel figur kalian di lemari pakaianku. Mengingat ibuku tidak suka jika aku menempel sticker di dinding.

Ibuku bertanya, "Sekarang kamu jadi suka kpop?" dan aku menjawab. "Enggak, mih.. Aku pikir kayaknya keren kalo dipasang di sini". Ibuku hanya ber-Oh pelan dan bercerita jika keponakannya jadi suka sekali dunia kpop sampai-sampai berusaha untuk menjadi seorang girlband.

Dulu ku pikir itu gila sekali. Tetapi saat melihat gambaranmu di lemari pakaianku aku mencoba untuk menghapal wajah-wajah boyband lain selain Suju dan Bigbang.

Lucunya oppa, saat itu Aku langsung menghapal wajahmu dan wajah Minho. Jadi setiap aku melihat wajah Minho atau wajahmu aku tahu itu boyband Shinee.

Ah, rasanya ingin menangis saat ingat itu. Karena setiap hari sepupuku, Faileen selalu bercerita mengenai Shinee dan Shinee.. Maklum saja, dia Shawol..

Dan kemarin, Faileen menangis sehingga membuat ibunya berpikir anaknya benar-benar terobsesi padamu.

Bahkan ibuku jadi takut aku seperti itu jika seandainya idolaku pergi. Tetapi aku hanya memasang tampang datar seolah berlainan dengan perasaanku.

Saat Faileen terus menangis.. Hatiku terus menjerit.. Rasanya, begitu sakit. Karena ibuku bilang seorang idola itu sudah seperti seorang pacar yang akan dicintai oleh fansnya. Sepertinya ibuku jauh mengerti keadaan Faileen dibandingkan ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Oppa..

Aku bukan fansmu.. tetapi mengapa aku ikut merasakan sakit saat berita itu terus bergulir dan membuatku takut untuk membuka akun media sosialku. Karena yang aku tahu, nantinya aku akan merasa sangat sakit saat melihat orang-orang itu berkomentar mengenai dirimu. Menghujat dirimu tanpa pernah tahu bagaimana situasi yang pernah kau hadapi..

Sekarang aku terlalu takut bahkan untuk mengetahui bagaimana perkembangan idolaku di sana. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, tak ada satu pun yang bisa ku lakukan. Aku bukan orang yang mudah untuk bercerita, bahkan pada orangtuaku sendiri. Mami dan paps tidak akan mengerti.. Karena mungkin mereka menganggap ini terlalu berlebihan, aku bahkan tidak mengenalmu. atau hanya untuk menjadi fansmu sepertinya juga bukan...

Oppa..

Biasanya saat aku bangun tidur, aku akan langsung menoleh ke lemari dan berharap aku bisa punya masa depan seperti kalian. Tetapi saat ini, hanya untuk melihat gambarmu saja rasanya sangat menakutkan.

Sebuah ketakutan bodoh yang sama sekali tak beralasan...Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu, tapi sekali lagi ku katakan, ya, mungkin aku terlalu bodoh.. dan tolol untuk meratapi kepergianmu...

Aku bahkan lebih bodoh dari mereka yang mencoba untuk bunuh diri saat tahu kau pergi..

Oppa..

Setiap aku merasa sakit atas kepergianmu.. Aku selalu mengatakan pada diriku sendiri, "Kau bukan siapa-siapa untuknya.. kau bukan orang yang paling berharga untuknya..Bahkan kau bukan fansnya yang sangat ia cintai. Jadi berhenti jadi orang bego begini!" Semakin ku memperkuat diriku dengan doktrin yang kuciptakan sendiri.. semakin pula ku terjebak.

Dengan surat ini..

Aku ingin mencontoh dirimu.. berbagi ceritamu pada dunia. Tanpa peduli apa yang akan dikatakan orang lain..

Oppa..

Mereka bilang kau pergi untuk selamanya.. Tapi bagiku, kau hanya tidur.. Sedikit lebih rileks dengan pikiranmu. Kau hanya beristirahat di pelukan Tuhan.. Di kehidupan abadi yang mungkin saja jauh lebih baik dari kehidupanmu yang dulu..

Kau telah mengambil keputusanmu... Dan aku akan selalu menghormatinya..

Meski kita tidak saling mengenal...

Meski kita bukan siapa-siapa...

Meski kau seorang Jonghyun..

dan Aku yang hanya seorang gadis bodoh..

Tapi mungkin saja kita akan saling mengenal satu sama lain.. Mungkin bukan di sini, dan bukan juga hari ini.. (Dan jika itu terjadi, aku akan menuliskan sebuah cerita, dengan awal yang jauh lebih baik.. Suatu hari, kita bertemu... Kau dan aku, teman dalam keabadian)

Dengan Cinta

J. si gadis Bodoh


End file.
